


ravenous wolves among hungry ghosts

by inquisitor_tohru



Category: The Locked Tomb Trilogy | Gideon the Ninth Series - Tamsyn Muir
Genre: Anal Sex, Character Study, Cunnilingus, Multi, Pegging, Rough Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27065005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/pseuds/inquisitor_tohru
Summary: Harrowhark and Ianthe must have left at some point, though John couldn't precisely rememberwhen.
Relationships: Augustine the First/John Gaius | Necrolord Prime/Mercymorn the First
Comments: 10
Kudos: 50
Collections: Little Black Dress Flash 2020





	ravenous wolves among hungry ghosts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crookedspoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/gifts).



Harrowhark and Ianthe must have left at some point, though John couldn't precisely remember  _ when. _ He was reasonably sure it was before Augustine started fucking him, but it could have been after he'd first gone down on Mercymorn. It didn't particularly matter, anyway, with Mercy's sweet, earthy taste lingering on his lips, and Augustine's breath hot against his ear as he held John close. 

He whined as Augustine thrusted hard (but not rough, never  _ rough),  _ and Mercy gently stroked his hair, even though it was drenched with sweat. It was one of the things he liked about her, that lack of squeamishness. Any necromancer with too many qualms about bodily functions would never reach their potential, at least until they learned to get over such trivial fears and embarrassments, and they might as well forget about Lyctorhood. But Mercy's mastery over not only blood and bone, but the  _ entire human form _ was impressive even for a long-lived Lyctor. Never had he felt that so keenly as when she switched places with Augustine, and fucked him with a newly made phallic bone construct protruding from the harness that sat on her hips. 

All gentleness was gone as she thrusted into him, sharp nails digging into his lower back, then into the softer flesh of his hips. She'd always been happy to fuck him fast and hard and _rough,_ not holding back in the same way Augustine did. It was strange, but whenever John opened his mouth to ask him to, the words just hadn't come out...and not just because he'd been having sex with Augustine, which was admittedly very distracting. In another couple of decades, maybe he'd finally stop trying to convince himself that he was sparing Augustine's feelings, and accept that he might be God, but he was still _John_ and sometimes he wanted to be fucked (not quite _literally)_ into oblivion. With Mercy, he simply never had to ask - she knew his body almost as well as he did. Almost. There were _some_ things Lyctors were better off not knowing.

But John really was grateful that she knew a lot, because he doubted that there were many people, alive or dead, that knew how to make a dildo from bone that actually felt  _ good.  _ He could do it, probably, if he wanted to, but why  _ try _ when Mercy and Augustine were right there? Since the Resurrection, he'd never been particularly interested in solo sex - what he craved were warm touches and heated kisses.  _ Intimacy.  _ Humans, or whatever they'd become, just weren't supposed to be solitary animals. No, they were more like  _ wolves.  _ Ravenous wolves among hungry ghosts.

And John would damn well make sure he got his fill.


End file.
